


Haikyuu Headcanons - Canon Characters x Reader

by Gayformattsun2001



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayformattsun2001/pseuds/Gayformattsun2001
Summary: All of these are posted originally on my twitter --> https://twitter.com/HeadcanonsHqInvolves x Male, x Female, x NeutralI do take requests
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kinoshita Hisashi/Reader, Komori Motoya/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Shibayama Yuuki/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 331





	1. Lev Haiba - Bottoming

Lev Haiba - Bottoming (Femdom)

\- the first time you have mentioned pegging to him, he didn't even know what it meant

\- every time you mention it in bed, he always gets super flustered and would refuse to cooperate

\- only praise would get him heated up enough to be obedient

\- he's always tense at the start, but the more attention you pay to his body while going down, the more relaxed he becomes

\- 'good boy' is enough to get him spread his legs for you

\- when preparing him, he would always cover his face with his arms and refuse to move them

\- better cuff his wrists to the head of the bed if you want to see that cute expression twist in pleasure

\- he's a big boi, so a big strap on it is, which only startles him at the beginning

\- reassuring and praising is constantly needed, lev needs to feel comfortable to trust you

\- dem long legs are only good for one thing, hooking them over your shoulders

\- lev is the kind of guy who would bite his lip to prevent from making any possible noises, only to say 'fuck it' and be LOUD

\- not only does he start begging, but he starts sobbing for more

\- he begs for the cuffs to be off so he could touch you are well while he's being pounded into 

\- right after he would fall asleep, only to wake up the next day all clean and relaxed, but not for long until he tries to stand up


	2. Koutarou Bokuto - Topping

Koutarou Bokuto - Topping (Neutral!s/o)

\- bokuto might seem like the one that has no time because of volleyball but in his spare time he does take his time to look all kind of stuff on the internet

\- has no experience but doesn't mean he's bad at what he does 

\- he's the one to always want to rush things at the beginning, especially when he is on the receiving side but when it's his time to give, he takes his sweet sweet time

\- his hands like to wander, feel every dip and curve of your body

\- he always asks if you are comfortable, if something hurts, if it feels good, if you want to try something else, etc.

\- what's even better? you wearing his volleyball jersey while he goes down on you

\- he can be rather clumsy or sloppy with his mouth but he likes to talk under his breath while doing the business, only making it better because of the vibrations

\- he manhandles you however he likes, into many different positions that he has seen on the internet

\- he will not stop until he makes you climax at least twice, but be ready for more than two rounds

\- although, best position is with your face in the pillows while he pounds you into the mattress with brutal force just like his spikes

\- not only that, he likes pressing his rough hands around your neck, hearing you gasp for air and sob only turning him on more

\- before releasing himself, he pulls out and shoved himself down your throat, wanting to see your blissed out face while swallowing down his load

\- after care is amazing: he cleans you up, gets a bath ready and then showers you with kisses and praises until you fall asleep


	3. Shouyou Hinata - Sub Top

Shouyou Hinata - Top Sub (Fem!s/o)

\- hinata is obviously very inexperienced and therefore doesn't know what he does half the time

\- he never watched porn on purpose, being traumatised just by the pop up ads whenever he used dodgy sites to watch free stuff

\- his kisses are nothing but loving and gentle because whenever he tries to be rougher he just fails miserably by adding too much tongue or teeth

\- he really likes to play with your breasts, just feeling them under his fingertips is enough to get him in the mood

\- he absolutely loves eating you out, but finds fingering very weird so he simply watches you while you finger yourself while stroking himself to your pace

\- he lets out the most adorable and cute moans you'll ever hear, it only makes you want to eat him right up

\- he likes to show off putting on the condom himself, feeling all proud when he does it correctly

\- his favourite position is when you ride him since you have all the control but he doesn't mind because he gets to see your body and run his hands however he pleases

\- his hands would play with your breasts and occasionally your clit whenever he's close so you two can climax together

\- if he cums before you he would only push you down onto your back and eat you out once again until you see stars

\- he always pulls away a second before so he can see your face while you finish


	4. Morisuke Yaku - Power Bottom

Morisuke Yaku - Power Bottom (Neutral!s/o)

\- yaku refuses to top at any point and honestly he always gets it his way

\- he always convinces you to top, whether by sitting in your lap and giving you a subtle lap dance even if he refuses it to be one or by wearing your shirt and a pair of booty shorts which leave nothing to the imagination

\- he is extremely easy to manhandle because of his weight and height

\- despite his small size, he likes them BIG to the point of seeing a bulge in his stomach as you fuck into him

\- nipples are his weakness, few soft touches can already make him a trembling mess

\- he honestly loves giving just as much as receiving, but he will be happy as long as his ass gets stuffed

\- he usually cries during sex, but if you dare to stop he will take things into his own hands

\- he likes to sometimes put on cat ears and tail, and you know far too well that the tail is a butt plug

\- as much as he is confident in his own house with you, he gets way too flustered when you two are out in public 

\- you two have a safeword but it never had to be used before 

\- when you are away from home yaku likes to send you photos and videos of him in your clothing while he gets off to the thought of you

\- he likes to lay on top of you with his ass in your face while he plays video games or watches tv and expects you to finger him


	5. Yuuki Shibayama - Bottoming

Yuuki Shibayama - Bottoming (Male!s/o)

\- yuuki gets very flustered when it comes to the topic of sex, usually having to start with soft and gentle touches and slowly go up the steps to not scare him 

\- he is baby, therefore he will have to be treated with love and care throughout the whole time

\- he sometimes has bursts of bravery when he tries to dominate over you, but it always ends up with him becoming too flustered to continue 

\- he's pretty vanilla, but will consider trying if you suggest something

\- his hands and mouth are small, so usually he has trouble taking even half of you into his mouth but nonetheless he tries his best to please you!

\- when you go down on him he's a moaning and squirming mess, squeezing his thighs one either side of your head while his back is coming off the bed

\- at first he was a bit unsure on actual sex, so you offered to fuck his soft and smooth thighs and he absolutely loved it

\- he becomes overstimulated very quickly, fingering him can already make him so sensitive that when you move onto the main 'course' he usually needs a break before you two continue 

\- although, sometimes yuuki will demand for you to continue even when he is oversensitive, maybe cumming three time in the process when you haven't came yet

\- he will cover his face with a pillow each time, always having to take it away from him to see his cute blissed out face

\- it is really easy to get a dry orgasm out of him

bonus: likes to cross dress and put on feminine clothing which usually ends up with him being fucked in them while being called 'baby girl'


	6. Yuuji Terushima

Yuuji Terushima (Femdom)

\- everyone knows that terushima is an absolute pro when it comes to using his mouth and tongue, the tongue piercing making everything just so much better

\- he is rather selfless and much prefers to give than receive

\- oral is his favourite, he just loves going down on you and making you climax way too many times with just his mouth

\- you can sit on his face and he'll go straight to work, spreading you open with his thumbs as he dips his tongue right in, flicking his piercing against your clit in a way that makes your legs tremble

\- he surprisingly likes taking it up his ass, likes being ordered around and taken control of

\- he might become a bit flustered, but nonetheless he is shameless and will try out anything that you want to try

\- he is a talker during sex, always talking about how cute and sexy you sound while he eats you out or how good you're fucking him

\- he does love doing it in the risky places, once one of his teammates caught you two in the middle of the classroom, terushima being bent over the desk while you fucked into him with a strap on that would have been a bit hard to sneak in 

\- honestly, terushima even mentioned what you would think if he wanted one of his teammates to join you two since he was rather excited to try spit roasting


	7. Tobio Kageyama

Tobio Kageyama (Female!s/o) 

\- he usually doesn't get in the 'mood' to start things off, having to do some foreplay with him to get him going 

\- he is pretty vanilla and whenever you come up with something new, he isn't too sure about it

\- the best way to get him motivated is to tell him it's a special type of training, he'll hop right into it 

\- he's the type to stay quiet, or at least try to while biting his lower lip to stop any embarrassing sounds from coming out 

\- he likes to take things slow, always worrying about unnecessary things such as how much pressure he is putting on you with his hands, how long he focuses on a particular part of your body, etc 

\- he spends a lot of time on fingering you, takes his time to rubs his fingers against your walls, as deep as he can and obviously searching for that one specific sweet spot 

\- he likes to suck on your breasts, you always joking around how he isn't going to get any milk out of them 

\- that being said, pour some milk onto yourself and he'll clean you right up 

\- he'll do any position where he can see your face, fucking into you while his eyes do not look away from you 

\- he might seem confident and all, but as soon as you ride him he is a blushing mess and tries to cover his face as he can't deal with the view 

\- study dates always turn into some steamy sex 

\- you have done it at least a few times in the middle of the court at the gym after practice, knowing there are his teammates still at the club room who might come and check up on the gym at any point


	8. Tadashi Yamaguchi - Topping

Tadashi Yamaguchi - Top (Neutral!s/o)

\- tadashi is always gentle with his touches, usually hinting that he wants to have sex by caressing your thigh 

\- he can become rather self-conscious but whenever he is with you his confidence is at its highest 

\- as much as he apologises every time for not being the most experienced out there, he does such a good job as he focuses his touches to every part of your body

\- he gets flustered whenever you suck him off, knowing far too well he won't last for long with the sight of his cock down your throat

\- he definitely has a praise kink, only boosting his self-esteem 

\- he still somehow manages to look innocent and cute going down on you, always keeping his eyes on you to see for any signs of pain or discomfort even if you ensure him every time that he is doing great

\- he would push into you as softly as he can, taking his time to pull all the way out until his tip is nearly out and then push back in as slowly

\- he gets overwhelmed by your heat surrounding him, his body visibly trembling as he struggles to keep his arms straight which held him above you

\- as much as tadashi loves teasing your neck, he gets scared of leaving any hickeys because of what he had read about them on the internet

\- maybe half way through sex that's when he finally loosens up, his gentle thrusts turning into faster and deeper ones

\- he actually loves his hair being grabbed and tugged at, which only result in him fucking you until you're screaming out his name

\- he isn't any better, his own moans and groans loud as you clench around him, always crying out your name when he climaxes because of your insides


	9. Shouhei Fukunaga- Topping

Shouhei Fukunaga - Top (Neutral!s/o)

\- fukunaga is often very quiet and usually doesn't voice what he exactly wants and instead would hint things with small touches here and there

\- he hugs you from behind, which follow with kisses along your neck 

\- he will have you guessing what he exactly wants, most of the time a bit shy to mention that he's in the mood

\- he's only shy at the beginning but as soon as you move to the bedroom he dives right in

\- he's the one to always strip you, slowly as he admires your body 

\- you always tell him that he stares a bit too much, to which he usually responds with 'it's because you're beautiful'

\- he'll have you on his lap, your back pressed against his chest as he touches your more intimate places, even better if there is a mirror in front of you so you can watch what he's doing with his fingers

\- he whispers sweet nothings into your ear, holding you in his lap until you're squirming, always whispering that 'you can handle more'

\- he will worship every part of your body, from your head to your toes 

\- he might seem the type to go slow but he's actually the opposite

\- during sex he is louder but not by much, mainly heavy breathing and low groans

\- if you tell him to slow down, he will, he will listen to you and adjust to your liking

\- he actually really likes bath sex

\- after a round or two he will get a bath ready but as soon as you two are in, he will place you in his lap and slide right back into you 

\- he will shove two or three fingers into your mouth, just letting you suck on them as he fucks into you


	10. Tetsurou Kuroo - Bottoming

Tetsurou Kuroo - Bottoming (Neutral!s/o)

\- get ready to be teased the shit out of because this motherfucker will surely give it to you

\- however, in the times where you want to dominate him, you will make sure that he has a taste of his own medicine

\- he will try to tease you but with you pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him kind of does shut him up for a few seconds

\- ngl, if he doesn't trust his own mouth from forming words, he will disobey with his body which makes him look way too smug and proud of himself

\- "what's wrong baby? i'm too strong for you to force me into doing anything~ what a shame~"

\- even though he gets way too cocky, you can show him where he belongs by pulling his hair, or more like yanking it

\- he loves when his hair is pulled, instantly shutting up to pay full attention to you 

\- he is way too loud for his own good, so you shut him up by shoving his face into a pillow and only let him lift it up when he gives clear sign to do so

\- "oh fuck yeah baby! fuck me just like that!"

\- once he came just from pulling his hair, but we don't talk about that 

\- he will get pretty irritated if he doesn't see your face for too long, changing the position by himself without asking 

\- as much as he hates it, you enjoy making him cum untouched, and in those cases you need to tie him up so he won't touch himself


	11. Wakatoshi Ushijima - First Time

Wakatoshi Ushijima - First Time (Neutral!s/o)

\- ushijima might be a buff and big guy, but he's a true softie

\- he has too much strength for his own good, usually having to control himself or hold back so he doesn't hurt you

\- he did a lot of research beforehand, but still doesn't know where to start 

\- he is very respectful, asking for permission to remove your clothes or when he wants to touch or kiss you

\- his voice, he starts talking in a low and deep tone, and if voices could kill this one would be the one 

\- you expect his hands to be rough but they are smoother than you expected, and that's because ushijima knows how to take care of them 

\- his touches and kisses are always slow, but deep and meaningful without any unnecessary movements

\- his eyes never leave you as his hands wander across your body, and he certainly knows how to use those skilful hands of his for some more pleasing things

\- the first time you gave him a blowjob was also the first time he got head, so you got a pretty overwhelmed ushijima gripped onto your hair while you take him down your throat, or at least as much as you could

\- he must be at least 9 inches! AT LEAST, if not more!

\- but when he fucks you? heaven

\- he rolls his hips slowly at first, breathing heavily right into your ear

\- he would go slow but DEEP, but not even he has so much control and just let's loose

\- he would groan your name against your neck, snapping his hips against yours 

\- when he gets to the point of his thrusts making the bed shake, that's when he gets you SCREAMING

\- he would hold you right down into the mattress as he relentlessly pounds into you with force that it will leave your ass and thighs bruised for a few days after

\- will you be able to walk the next day? definitely not

\- ngl, you called him daddy half way through which confused him, but it was something he was willing to look into 

\- he gives you a massage, which only leads into more sex


	12. Akira Kunimi - Bottoming

Akira Kunimi - Lazy Nights (Male!s/o)

\- kunimi is always seen slacking off and just being too lazy to do anything more than needed

\- you two always end up on the couch cuddled up together watching tv in the evenings

\- one second he'll be having his head on your shoulder and the next his hands will be undoing your pants

\- he doesn't say much, just tells you to shut up and keep watching as he goes down on you

\- he is rather sloppy with his mouth when he takes you into his mouth, just taking everything slow and steady while he also watches the tv 

\- as much as he would complain after, face fucking is definitely a turn on as he doesn't get to do much but suck and relax his throat

\- while you face fuck him, he would definitely try to be sneaky and touch himself, maybe even prep himself back there ;)

\- he'd let you fuck him into the couch, occasionally pushing his ass back into you teasingly but nothing more comes from him

\- he would let you move him into any position, complain but it never lasts long

\- he definitely likes being in positions where the stretch burns, but in a way that makes him crave for more

\- legs bend so much that his knees touch the sides of his head 

\- right when he comes, he does so on his chest and face which always has his complaining unless you lick it off and feed it to him through a kiss

\- afterwards, he'd have you do all the cleaning for him


	13. Shigeru Yahaba - Bottoming

Shigeru Yahaba - Bottoming (Femdom)

\- yahaba likes to show off a bit too much, always claiming that he's the top in your relationship but we all know he's just a bratty bottom

\- the first time you have shown him the strap on you wanted to use on him, he called you crazy 

\- "you really think that size is appropriate for my first time? it's sweet that you believe in me but you will rip me APART"

\- whenever you got down on him you'd surprise him by pressing a finger against his asshole, but will not hear anything from him since he's too embarrassed to tell you to either stop or keep going

\- when he goes down on you he's actually pretty good at using his mouth, eating you out like he haven't eaten for days if you add in praise

\- he doesn't admit it but he loves when you fuck his throat with your strap on, making him cry and make his hair messy from grabbing at it 

\- whatever he wants to say becomes incoherent whenever you peg him, would definitely cover his face with his hands or a pillow

\- if you tease him, he will try and reach pass the strap to finger you, turning it into a challenge 

\- his moans do become pretty high pitched

\- he will subconsciously push his hips back against yours, only will realise if you point it out to him

\- he doesn't like kissing during sex, it's too messy and sloppy for his taste

\- call him a 'princess' and he'll be coming HARD

\- he will be a bit bratty sometimes, either telling you to speed up but then to slow down

\- a few spanks will do the trick, which might actually cause him to cum without realising or meaning to

\- if you stimulate his prostate for long enough he will blackout for a minute or two


	14. Koushi Sugawara - Topping

Koushi Sugawara - Topping (Neutral!s/o)

\- suga might seem like a gentle individual, and he is, but he isn't always

\- it usually starts with soft kiss on the lips, followed by gentle kisses down your neck and further down

\- he does prefer giving, but if you insist enough he will lay back for you

\- even if he does let you take control for a bit, his hands still need to be roaming your body

\- bed.

\- he does try dirty talk to spice up the mood, but most of the time his dirty talk doesn't suit his sweet voice

\- on the other hand if you talk dirty he will become flustered and try to come back with dirty talking too, but fails most of the time

\- he moves you to whatever positions he wants you in with care, rubbing his fingertips into your soft skin before moving you

\- you could call it body worship, but suga just likes to say that he just really likes your body and that you're stunning

\- only 1/3 of the time is sex, the other 2/3 is prepping and admiring you

\- he prefers to use his fingers, as that way he can have a good look at your face while he pleasures you

\- if you tell him, he will go hard if that's what you want from him

\- he can go from slow and shallow thrusts to intense and deep ones after just a few words

\- he holds off from overstimulating you, slowing down when he sees you shaking or trembling too much

\- he'll hook his fingers under your chin and make you look at him before he kisses you passionately

\- he'll have you rarely ride him, but when you do ride him he can't stop but thrust right up into you every time you bounce down

\- he will hold your hand through your orgasm, rubbing his thumb on or kiss the back of your hand


	15. Chikara Ennoshita - Bottoming

Chikara Ennoshita - Bottoming (Male!s/o)

\- ennoshita was definitely shocked to hear that you wanted to top for their first time, as he explained that he never really thought about being the bottom

\- he constantly worries about things being the best they could, always double showering, getting everything out and ready 

\- he does lack confidence, so sometimes he would say "sorry if i'm not too good at this" or "i read about this, but i might still mess up"

\- he's still not too sure about giving head, usually having you guide him along the way 

\- although, he does sometimes decide to try it all by himself, looking up at you through slightly watery eyes as he tries to take all of your cock into his mouth

\- he would only give up nearly at the beginning, shallowly bobbing his head while his hand pumped the rest of your shalf

\- but, when he does let you take over, you'll have him gagging on your cock, tears running down his cheeks as he gasped for air every time you pull him off you

\- it was easy to get ennoshita overwhelmed quickly

\- he'll always have you fingering him, since having you watch him is too embarrassing for him

\- he'll grab your wrist, either adjusting your pace or stopping you for a breather

\- he actually prefers his cock not being touched when fingered or fucked, because honestly this guy can come untouched

\- he'll hide his face into a pillow, too shy to show his expression during sex

\- whenever you'll try to turn him over he would throw his arms and hands over his face, but will uncover it when you ask him nicely

\- he certainly is louder in bed than out of it, but the closer he gets, the more he whimpers and whines 

\- sometimes it becomes too overwhelming for him, to the point where he tries to move away from you

\- usually he would orgasm way before you and he'd be too sensitive so he would suck you off until you finish


	16. Motoya Komori - Bottoming

Motoya Komori - Bottoming (Male!s/o)

\- komori is actually a pretty confident guy but in no way shape or form does he show off about it 

\- he never rushes you into anything, being patient and willing to go at your pace if needed

\- he is rather straightforward and instead on hinting he just says it

\- komori is rather cuddly from the beginning, but he becomes somewhat unbearably clingy when he is a bit pent up

\- he's that kind of boyfriend who cooks with an apron and boxers on, thinking you'll arrive home later or at least that's what he says 

\- you know most of the time he just wants to find excuses to have you find him being a nice boyfriend but also looking good

\- every single time it ends up with komori getting pounded into against the counter or on it, but he'll have you clean it all up while he finishes dinner

\- if you ever start running your thumbs across his little cute eyebrows, nearly every single time he would lean in to kiss you, which only becomes more heated later on

\- right after practice he likes getting a massage from you, and we all know what massages lead to ;) 

\- he's actually pretty quiet during sex, never overexaggerating but it also doesn't mean he's not enjoying himself

\- he'll cling onto you while you make love to him gently and sweetly

\- he'll whisper praise and compliments into your ear and kiss your neck 

\- "you feel so good inside me", "you look so sexy above me, makes me want to stay under you forever", "just like that, please" 

\- all of this just encourages you to make komori feel the best he could feel

\- he'll melt right under you if you run your hands slowly all over his body and run your fingers through his hair

\- he isn't really into being rough most of the time, only when really pent up or when he doesn't have practice the next day

\- he will ride you while planting soft kisses on your lips, but sometimes he might even play with his own nipples


	17. Keishin Ukai - Topping

Keishin Ukai (Female!s/o)

\- we all know that he's the daddy material you all simp over

\- calls you baby or baby girl 

\- you like to call him sugar daddy, even though we all know he can't afford anything nice but he likes the attention, always gets him flustered

\- you always have him reduce the amount he smokes but honestly sometimes he just looks way too hot blowing out smoke while keeping eye contact with you (don't smoke it's BAD FOR YOU)

\- after the stressful and tiring day of work and coaching ukai would come back home exhausted and sometimes he doesn't give you enough attention because of it

\- sometimes you'd have to get a shower or bath ready for him but because of the lack of attention you two always end up having sex

\- while watching tv cuddles usually end up with him having you give him a blowjob while with one hand he fingers you while pushing your head down with his other hand

\- sometimes he's like an old man and just wants to go sleep but a bit of a teasing grind of your ass against his crotch is enough to make him forget about sleep

\- he definitely is good at eating pussy, just having his tongue so skilled and experienced that it makes you have multiple orgasms

\- he's usually slow but firm during sex, but if something pisses him off he's a totally different person

\- simply put, he will wreck you to the point of you not being able to walk the next day and sit for a week

\- he will wrap his hands around your neck and press just enough to have you gasping for air, but will never go harder even if you plead for it

\- drunk sex all the way, just catching you looking at him will make him snap and dominate over you


	18. Ryuunosuke Tanaka - Bottoming

Ryuunosuke Tanaka - Bottoming (Male!s/o) [Request]

\- tanaka likes to flaunt that he’s all dominate and alpha but in reality in the bedroom he basically begs to be fucked by you

\- during he likes to boss you around, telling you what you are doing wrong and what you could do better

\- he LOVES when you are forceful with him, pushing him against the wall, pushing him down onto his knees, making him choke on your cock, he loves it all

\- he might be tearing up and sobbing but he will tell you to keep being rough with him

\- he can be a big tease though, especially in his volleyball outfit as he would lift his shorts here and there

\- rip his clothes off and he will be begging for you to destroy him

\- cock rings all the way, he loves the feeling of pain when it comes to not being able to come

\- he would hold himself back from touching himself whenever you fuck him, but a slap on his hand or a warning growl will make him recoil

\- he is into giving cock worshipping, always commenting on how big it is and how he can’t wait to have it inside of him

\- he won’t be satisfied with one or two orgasms, when you’re going at it, you’re going at it properly

\- he loves coming untouched, but sounding is also something he’s into

\- pounding into him and sounding his cock is enough to make him see stars, usually making his thighs quiver and twitch


	19. Hisashi Kinoshita - Switching

Hisashi Kinoshita - Male!s/o

\- he’s really submissive in bed, no matter if he’s bottoming or topping

\- it takes a bit of time for him to open to new things, especially ones that are rather intimidating 

\- he’s all into praising, but he doesn’t mind mild degradation

\- blowjobs from him are the best, as he would look at you the whole time with big eyes and his cute little mouth stuffed with your cock

\- he’s the one to whimper ‘stop’ or ‘no’, even though he means none of it and absolutely loves being pounded until his mind goes blank

\- he would watch you ride him, both hands on your hips while praising and complimenting you, saying ‘you ride me so well’ or ‘please... faster’

\- he would always eye you everywhere, his cheeks bright red and his breath uneven

\- maybe would jerk you off as well while you ride him

\- double sided dildo, surprisingly it was his idea

\- he would cry and sob while you fuck yourself into the dildo, only pushing it deeper into him but his hips never stop in time with yours

\- he loves to edge you, to see you squirm and beg to come

\- however, edging isn’t for him because he would get way too over sensitive and come on accident without telling you ahead of time

\- there isn’t a specific day one will bottom and one will top, you always switch every time you have sex with kinoshita usually topping first

\- sometimes in the middle he would stop you to take a breather, in the meantime while you comfort him by kissing his neck and shoulders

\- a bubble bath and lots of cuddles right after

\- you always reassure him while cuddling what a great job he did every single time


	20. Rintarou Suna - Topping

Rintarou Suna - Female s/o 

\- he’s quiet but he is a very demanding and ordering top

\- he usually uses singular words such as ‘sit’ or ‘suck’ instead of full sentences

\- he enjoys degrading you, calling you ‘my little cockslut’, ‘cumdump’ and ‘naughty girl’

\- he loves having you suck on his fingers, even shoving them deep down your throat so you gag around them

\- all the while he records everything he does to you, however of course he keeps it all to himself as he doesn’t brag about it to others

\- he’s a bit of a jealous type, however his glance can drive anyone away from you

\- he can make you a squirming and whining mess with his fingers, knowing your sweet spots and how to stimulate your clit just right

\- he’ll be having you have your hands away from your body, not allowing you to touch yourself while he’s pleasuring you

\- while eating you, he sometimes would be teasing enough and play with your ass

\- let’s not forget to include toys to make you more of a mess

\- after eating you out he would have you deep throat him, as he likes to say, ‘get me nice and wet for your dripping pussy’

\- he would grab hold of your breasts while he fucks into you, no matter the size, he’ll make it work

\- going back to toys, he enjoys a bit too much when you’re double penetrated, what where depends on your position

\- he rarely praises you during sex, but in aftercare he would whisper sweet nothings into your ear about how amazing you take it all for him

Tw// smoking, drugs mentioned  
\- sometimes he would smoke during sex to loosen himself up some more, but that doesn’t mean you’re not good enough

\- he would blow smoke into your face, of course if you gave him permission

\- when high he’s louder, to the point of growling


End file.
